


Public Indecency

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey's mother campaigns at a Pride parade. Ronan and Adam, for some reason, barely notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Pride today and I finished TRK yesterday so there was really only one option. This is awful and I'm sorry.

One more event, Gansey had said. For the campaign. And he’d shrugged, like it was nothing, but there was no question: they would all go. One last time before Adam leaves for orientation, before Ronan sequesters himself in the Barns to rebuild his world, before everyone else drives away on some grand, unknown adventure. It’s difficult to shake the feeling that this is the end. School, Glendower, Noah, Cabeswater; so many things have finished. Adam is still breathing, somehow, but he wonders. Even here. And he can’t help but—wait. What the—

“Parrish,” Ronan barks, “don’t stare.” His voice matches the rough way he slings an arm around Adam’s neck from behind, all his lean body pressed against Adam’s back. “It’s rude.”

Adam can’t turn his head, but he knows the curve of Ronan’s mouth so well that he doesn’t need to look at it to see it. He feels a matching smile spread over his own face, giddy, disbelieving, slow to appear but inevitable. “I can’t help it,” he says. “Henrietta never had a Pride parade.”

“You don’t see my eyes bugging out, do you?”

“But,” Adam sputters, and gestures weakly to the men in question, wearing enough clothing to avoid a misdemeanor for public indecency and not much else. “I mean—are you even looking?”

Ronan snickers. “Why are you?”

“Well.” Adam swallows the impossibility of answering that question and ducks out from under Ronan’s arm, then twists around. “Where’d you leave Blue?”

A loud wave of cheering greets the next group, and Ronan leans in close so that Adam can hear. It’s his right ear. Ronan has never forgotten. “She took pity on Gansey. They’re both in his mom's car.”

Adam cranes his neck, though he knows he won’t be able to see them yet. He hates not knowing. And in only two months, he’ll have to make do with just phone calls, texts— “What?” he asks when he feels Ronan’s hand tugging him around, calling off his search.

“Stop looking for them,” Ronan says. He keeps his face pointed at the parade streaming past, but sneaks a glance at Adam out of the corner of his eye.

“What do you want me to look at instead?” Adam says. “Not Leather Pride, I’m guessing.”

“I _am_ Leather Pride,” Ronan scoffs. His gaze cuts over again and his smile sharpens.

The bottom drops out of Adam’s stomach. “Even with that cape?”

“Especially with the cape.” Ronan pulls the huge rainbow flag so that it’s wrapped more securely around his shoulders. “Don’t look at me like that,” he complains when Adam smirks. “Blue gave it to me. I’d like to see you refuse.”

He’s got a point. Still, Adam can’t help laughing at the image of Blue forcing Ronan into the flag. Of course, he thinks, it’s more likely that Ronan draped it over his body himself, once he realized that there was no getting out of it. “It’s cute,” he says, and waits for the explosion.

Predictably, Ronan frowns, a thunderhead brewing. “Shut the fuck up,” he growls. But defying prediction—and it sends a dizzy rush through Adam’s veins—there’s a pleased note in his voice, beneath the growl.

A year ago, Adam wouldn’t have known how to respond. A year ago he wouldn’t even have been here, doing any of this, letting himself even dream of it. But this isn’t a year ago; this is now. He is here. So many things have happened since then—happened, and ended, and come back again. As a fanfare announces a new float, he laces his fingers with Ronan’s, because his hands are his own. “Make me.”

 

———

 

“We were distracted by the nudists, Gansey.”

“Oh, please. I saw you. A few more seconds and you’d’ve _been_ the nudists.”

“We can still make that happen.”

“Lynch. Shut up.”


End file.
